


Once again, Barton?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Platonic bed sharing, Prompt Fill, avengerkink, cover hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps waking up to Clint Barton in his goddamn bed every other day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Clint, Tony, platonic bed sharing](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=45300047#t45300047)
> 
>  
> 
> Or, how Tony keeps waking up to Clint Barton in his goddamn bed and soon just gives up and tells him not to hog the goddamn blanket, Jesus.
> 
> +10000 Tony being COMPLETELY UNPREPARED FOR THIS BULLSHIT, but his whole life is total bs so what the hell.  
> +100 Clint genuinely not seeing what the problem is. It's not like they're *interested* in each other. And Tony can't even argue against his logic because it makes *total sense*.

Tony woke up shivering. With a deep breath and a slight groan he turned his head to see – once again – Clint Barton sleeping beside him. And once again the bastard had snatched all the blankets and he lay there uncovered and shivering. 

“Barton,” he grumbled and slapped the man beside him on his arm. 

“Shut up, Stark,” came the muffled response from his _sleeping mate_.

“What are you doing in my bed again?” Tony turned and tried to free _his_ blanket but Clint clutched it as if his life depended on it. After a few seconds of more or less silent wrestling he gave up and sat up. 

“Whaddaya think?” another muffled response and Tony pursed his lips. 

“I rephrase my question. Why are you always sleeping in my bed?” 

“S'closer,” Clint mumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. Tony tried again to get a part of the blankets but the cover hog didn't let him have it.

“First, this is my fucking blanket and second, you're only a ride with the elevator and a few steps from your own bed away.” Tony slapped him again and Clint grunted something unintelligible.

“No, it does matter. I mean, you have a perfectly fine bed in your own apartment and...”

Clint turned and put a hand over Tony's mouth. 

“Can you please be quiet? I didn't have coffee yet.” Clint glared at him, one eye still squeezed shut and his hair stood in every direction. Tony grabbed Clint's wrist and threw his hand back to him, huffed and got out of his, _his!_ bed. He went to a drawer and put on some boxers.

“You could've at least wear some underwear,” Clint mumbled and Tony, who was on his way to the door, stopped, turned and stared open-mouthed at him. 

“Are you kidding me? For months now every other day you end up in _my_ bed and then you have the nerve to complain about me sleeping without clothes?” 

“God, you sound so negative when you put it this way,” Clint finally left the bed as well and went over to the bathroom. Tony stood there, dumbfounded, and watched Clint close the door behind him before he shook his head and turned to leave the bedroom. In the kitchen he found Pepper, leaning against the counter and reading a paper, a real _paper_ paper instead of reading it on her nice brand new StarkPad. 

“Please tell me there's coffee,” he whined and Pepper just raised a brow, grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. Tony sat down at the breakfast bar, emptied his coffee in three big gulps but when he heard Clint's voice, “Is there coffee left?”, he let his head drop onto the surface in front of him. Pepper stopped dead in her tracks, stared at Tony, then at Clint – not only did he sleep in Tony's bed, no, now he had _stolen_ his sweats as well! – and back at Tony. 

“Actually, I came over to get you for the meeting you have to participate in but... is there anything I need to know, Tony?” He just lifted his head an inch or two and let it drop back with a loud thud. 

“No. He just sleeps here.” Tony mumbled and Clint took, with a broad and endearing smile, the mug Pepper handed him and when he looked up he saw her blush slightly and stare at Barton's bare chest and arms. Tony once more let his head drop down onto the bar. 

“He...” Pepper looked now at him, inclined her head, opened her mouth and closed it, deliberated a few seconds before she turned to Clint. “Why?” 

“Believe me, I'm asking myself the same thing. For months now. Months, Pepper!” Tony lifted his head to glare at the younger man who sat beside him at the breakfast counter, sipped his coffee and peeled one of Tony's bananas he had snatched from Tony's fruit basket, happily grinning. When Pepper turned to look at Clint, he just shrugged and took a huge bite from the banana, mumbled something around the fruit, something they both didn't understand. 

“What?” Pepper now refilled Tony's and Clint's mugs before she filled her own mug and took a long sip. 

“It's nothing. We're just sleeping. I mean, I'm not interested in men and apparently neither is Tony.” Clint shrugged and plucked a few grapes out of the fruit basket. 

“Then... why do you do it?” Pepper asked and Clint shrugged again, pointed at the dragon fruit in the basket and looked at her. 

“What's that?” he asked and Pepper needed a few seconds to realize that he had changed the topic to fruits. 

“Oh... uhm... that's a pitahaya,” she explained and Clint cocked his head and turned to Tony.

“Can I have that?” 

“Sure, you already sleep in my bed and take my blankets at night and wear my pants and drink my coffee so feel free to eat my pitahaya as well,” Tony grumbled and emptied his second coffee as fast as the first one. 

“Cool.” Clint smirked and started to eat the dragon fruit.

“About him sleeping here...” Pepper changed back to the former topic and now looked at Tony expectantly, while Clint hummed appreciative eating the pitahaya.

“Yeah... uhm... he _had_ an explanation back then when all this started. And it actually was logic and made sense,” Tony sighed. “But I can't remember _why_ it made sense!” He raised his voice and now Clint looked up, slightly confused. 

“Huh?” he asked and Tony dropped his head once more at the bar in front of him while Pepper couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle now. 

“I guess I can't convince you to want to try it again with me and to move back in with me?” He asked and Pepper leaned over and patted his head while Clint now peeled an orange.

“You know that it didn't work out with us. And it seems as if you have replaced me already,” she pointed with her chin at the archer who looked up right on cue. 

“What?” he asked and looked confused from Tony to Pepper. 

“Nothing. Everything is fine.” Pepper smirked. Clint looked at the clock on the microwave, emptied his mug, rose, put it in the dish washer, threw his fruit skins into the organic waste bin and stated, that he had to leave now. When he passed Tony he patted his shoulder and stopped for a second.

“God, Tony. You're like ice. Maybe you should get some clothes on.” He looked concerned and Tony groaned desperately.

“That's because some cover hog steals _my_ fucking blanket all the time!” 

“Yeah... uhm...” Clint scratched the back of his neck and grinned lopsided. “I... have fun at your meeting, Tony. I'm away for a few days, SHIELD needs me for a mission. See you in a few.” And off he went.

“Okay. I...” Pepper started, stared for a second at Tony and decided it wasn't worth to waste more time on this futile topic. So she just shook her head. “Get ready, the board meeting starts in twenty minutes.” And when she left the kitchen she heard her former boyfriend grumble something about having the blankets for himself for at least a few days into his refilled mug. This... this was way too strange and inwardly she congratulated herself to making the break from the Avengers madness just in time.

“... my fucking blanket...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame you for this, zhalenn!! :D

Tony lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was the third night in a row that he couldn't sleep. He turned to his side, folded the cushion under his head and pulled the blanket, the whole blanket, over his body again. And then he closed his eyes. 

It was quiet in the room, but he could hear the faint noise from the streets down. Very, very faint. But he could hear it. Did he shut off the coffee maker? He was pretty sure that he shut it off. But he had had an espresso while checking his emails. Did he shut the coffee maker off?

“Jarvis? Did I shut off the coffee maker?” he finally asked quietly.

“Yes, sir.” The AI replied and Tony turned onto his back. Okay. Then he could sleep. 

Tomorrow was that meeting with the scientists from Cal Tech. He wanted to hire one or two of them. Pepper had sent their vitas over and he had read them. This Dr. Meyers was promising and he was sure that he would do a good job. But on the other hand Dr. Jensen seemed to be really creative and she could enrich the team as well. Damn, he shouldn't think about them now. He should sleep. But something was wrong. Really wrong and he turned to his other side to stare at the door to the bathroom. He sighed and pulled the blanket over himself once more. It was nice and cozy in his bed. And warm. Too warm. Why was it so warm? It never was so warm in his bed. He shoved the blanket down to his hips. That was better. 

He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. There was a spot beneath the lamp. Maybe tomorrow he needed to take a look at it. It could be just something harmless but with all those Shield agents and assassins around you could not know. 

With a sigh he turned onto his side and had to wriggle his legs. They were entangled in the fucking blanket. He sat up, switched on the light and straightened the blanket before he lay back on his back and pulled it up to his hips. He sighed again. Did the spot wander around? Maybe it was an insect. But insects couldn't come into his tower, could they? He switched on the light, rose and climbed onto the bed to look at the spot. No, it was just a dark spot, a tiny splash of color. 

He climbed off of the bed and lay down again, switched off the light and sighed. And then he turned to lie on his side. He stretched out his arms and could touch the nightstand. It was nice to have all the space to himself. He could stretch out and he had his blanket and it was quiet. No one who snored into his ears behind him after stealing the fucking blankets. 

He turned to lie on his stomach. Maybe when the light from the ARC reactor was covered he could sleep. He just pushed the cushion down and placed his head in a comfortable position when his bladder made its presence felt. _No, I am the master of my own bladder, I do not have to urinate. It's just so nice and comfortable. I do not have to urinate. Fuck it, I have to go!_

He switched on the light, climbed out of the bed and padded to his bathroom to relieve himself. He washed his hands and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink an espresso this late. But he always drank espresso at this time and usually he slept well. He went back to bed, climbed in and switched off the light. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The spot was still there.

Maybe he should just go down to the lab but then he remembered that Pepper had ordered Jarvis to not let him in between midnight and 6 am. He turned to his left side, grabbed the other cushion and shoved it under his head as well. That was much more comfortable now. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

It was so quiet. Why was it so quiet? He opened his eyes, switched on his light and took his StarkPad from the nightstand. Dr. Morris had published an article about his newest experiment and he could read it till he was tired enough to sleep. He leaned his back against the headboard and started to read. It was an interesting article about... 

 

 

Tony woke with a groan when Jarvis softly announced that he had to get up. He half leaned against the headboard, slumped down to one side, the blankets lay on the floor and the StarkPad on his leg. His back felt as someone had broken his spine and put it back together wrongly. 

“Ouch,” he moaned when he climbed out of his bed and scuffled to the bathroom. He looked like shit. Great. With another groan he stepped into the shower and switched it on, let the initial shock of the cold water do the job and yes, he felt more awake afterwards. 

When he padded into the kitchen he found Pepper leaning against one of the counters, reading her ridiculous paper paper and drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Morning, Tony,” she smiled and he glared at her, went straight to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He emptied it with three big gulps and refilled it. On the counter stood the fruit basket with fresh fruit but he didn't bother with it, he just grabbed a piece of toast and munched it while staring into his mug.

“What's wrong? You look like something the cat dragged in,” Pepper said and put her paper down on the counter.

“I don't know. Can't sleep.” He muttered and Pepper smirked.

“Already missing your bed-fellow?” 

“What? No! No way. I don't miss that. I actually enjoy it that I don't have to share my bed and my blanket and my cushion and... and my fruits,” he grumbled and Pepper patted his head.

“We both know that you can't sleep well when you're alone in your bed,” she said with another smirk on her face.

“Not true. I don't need anyone and sure as hell not that cover hog. I just read an article and fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. That's everything.” He took a long sip of his coffee and he felt the caffeine kick in and his mind getting clearer slowly. 

“Don't worry, Tony. He's back soon.” She put her mug into the sink, grabbed her paper and turned to him. “Get dressed, meeting is in twenty.” 

Tony emptied his second mug and put it into the sink as well before he went back to his bedroom. 

“Don't need anyone.” He mumbled. “It was just the espresso. Shouldn't drink so much espresso late in the evenings.”

“Yeah, go on and try to persuade yourself, Tony.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late – or very early in the morning, depending on the point of view – when Tony finally entered the communal living room. JARVIS had locked him out of his lab when he fell asleep beside his bunsen burner. He nearly burnt his hair and Dummy was on his way with the extinguisher when he fled. And JARVIS took the chance and locked the door.

He had tried to reason with the AI, he had bribed him, he had cursed him and threatened to give him away to the nearest supermarket as cash register but JARVIS was adamant. And finally he gave in and went to the elevator, still cursing under his breath. 

When the elevator doors opened he startled because the elevator cab wasn't empty. In it stood a very tired, very rumpled looking Clint Barton.

“Hey,” Clint greeted when he realized that the elevator had stopped and saw him, Tony, outside. “This is not my floor,” he stated and when Tony smirked and entered he leaned back against the wall and yawned.

“Hey,” Tony said and eyed the younger man out of the corner of his eyes. “Hard mission?” He asked then and Clint snorted.

“You have no idea.” He sighed and let his head thud against the elevator wall. “We lost an agent.” 

Tony turned around now. 

“I guess this wasn't the first time you've lost men in the field?” He asked and Clint cast his eyes down for a second.

“No, but this time... I've recruited him, Tony. I brought him in. He was twenty-two and... If I...” 

“Stop that,” Tony interrupted him and shook his head. “Don't blame yourself.” 

“I had to make a decision. Kill the mark or kill his attacker. I shot the mark.” He wiped over his face with one hand. “I know that it was the right decision. This guy... he would've killed hundreds of people without even blinking but Marty... he was... he was my agent.” 

“What do you think would've... Marty?” Clint nodded and Tony continued, “What do you think he would've wanted you to do?” 

“Tony...” Clint shook his head and once again Tony interrupted him.

“It _was_ the right decision.” 

“I know,” Clint murmured quietly and Tony pursed his lips and then he pressed the button for the communal floor. 

It was late and when he entered the living room he turned around, raised a brow and finally Clint pushed himself off of the wall and followed him. He let his bag drop onto the floor when Tony went to the bar. He walked around the counter, took two tumblers and filled both with whiskey and when Clint sat down at one of the bar stools Tony placed the tumbler in front of him. They both raised their glasses, clinked and then emptied them. 

Once again Clint yawned. 

“You should go to bed, Barton,” Tony said. “You look like you haven't slept in the last days.” 

“Yeah,” he yawned once more, “that's actually true.” 

“I guess I have to quote my AI: go to bed and sleep,” Tony smiled. 

Clint nodded and rose. He went to his bag and when Tony raised his brow he raised both hands in faked surrender.

“I know, I know, my bed. Just a ride with the elevator and a few steps away,” he said and took his bag. The elevator was still there and Clint entered the cab and pressed his button. Tony waited till it stopped on Clint's floor before he called it back. 

When he was on his floor he went to his bedroom, undressed, entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. He threw all his clothes into the hamper and went to his bed. With a sigh he laid down and closed his eyes. It took a few minutes but finally he fell asleep.

He had no idea how long he slept when he heard a soft noise. Someone had opened the door to his bedroom and sneaked in. Tony startled but only a second later he felt his bed dip and someone climbed in. In the dim light of his ARC reactor he saw that it was Clint. 

The younger man just laid down beside him, didn't even pull away the blanket. Tony turned his head and looked at him and Clint realized that he was awake. He licked his lips nervously. With a sigh Tony lifted his blanket and after another second Clint slid closer and Tony covered him. Without a word he put his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. But he didn't fall asleep immediately. He stared at the ceiling, quiet, and after a few minutes he heard Clint's breathing even out and Tony sighed and closed his eyes again. And finally he fell asleep.

 

 

“Do I even want to know?” He heard a voice and opened his eyes, yawned... and felt a presence behind himself. In his bedroom stood Pepper, her brow raised and an amused streak around her lips. Tony looked down at himself and saw what Pepper meant. A solid, muscled arm was wrapped around his waist. And the presence behind him was Clint. 

When he wrestled himself out of his grip the younger man stirred. 

“Oh,” he heard him and Pepper shook her head, still smiling. 

“Get dressed, Tony. We have a board meeting,” she said and left the bedroom again. 

Tony sighed and yawned before he turned his head. Clint sat behind him, his knees drawn up to his body and he looked sheepishly at him. “Sorry,” he said quietly. 

“What for?” Tony frowned. And Clint gestured at the bed and himself.

“I've promised to not do it again, remember?” he said and Tony took a deep breath. 

“Yeah... well. Maybe... maybe we both sleep better when we're not alone,” he admitted and Clint's face lit up.

“Really?” He cocked his head. “So you don't have a problem when I sneak into your bed anymore?” 

“I still won't wear clothes,” Tony said and rose to go to the bathroom. 

“I can live with that,” Clint shrugged and rose as well. Tony nodded with a smile and turned to the bathroom. “Hey, Tony.” 

He turned back to Clint, a brow raised. 

“Thanks,” Clint said, his expression suddenly very earnest. 

“What for?” Tony asked, slightly confused.

“For being my friend,” Clint explained. Tony was stunned for a second and Clint took this chance and slipped out of the room. 

When Tony was showered and dressed and came into his kitchen he found a steaming mug of coffee and a plate with fresh French toast waiting for him. But Clint was gone. He smiled, sat down and took a long sip of coffee before he took the first bite of his toast.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
